This invention relates to devices for deploying and securing the ends of bypass grafts designed to provide a fluid flow passage between at least two host vessel regions (or other tubular structure regions). More particularly, the invention relates to bypass grafts that are secured at target host vessel locations thereby producing a fluid flow passage from the first host vessel location through the bypass graft and to the second host vessel location. The bypass grafts and deployment systems of the invention do not require stopping or re-routing blood flow to perform an anastomosis between a bypass graft and a host vessel. Accordingly, this invention describes sutureless anastomosis systems that do not require cardiopulmonary bypass support when treating coronary artery disease.
Current techniques for producing anastomoses during coronary artery bypass grafting procedures involve placing the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass support, arresting the heart, and interrupting blood flow to suture, clip, or staple a bypass graft to the coronary artery and aorta; cardiopulmonary bypass support is associated with substantial morbidity and mortality. The embodiments of the invention position and secure bypass grafts at host vessel locations without having to stop or re-route blood flow. Accordingly, the embodiments of the invention do not require cardiopulmonary bypass support and arresting the heart while producing anastomoses to the coronary arteries. In addition, the embodiments of the invention mitigate risks associated with suturing, clipping, or stapling the bypass graft to the host vessel(s), namely bleeding at the attachment sites and collapsing of the vessel around the incision point.
The invention addresses vascular bypass graft treatment regimens requiring end-end anastomoses and end-side anastomoses to attach bypass grafts to host vessels. The scope of the invention includes systems to position and secure bypass grafts used to treat vascular diseases such as atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, fistulas, aneurysms, occlusions, and thromboses. In addition, the systems may be used to bypass stented vessel regions that have restenosed or thrombosed. The bypass grafts and delivery systems of the invention are also used to attach the ends of ligated vessels, replace vessels harvested for bypass grafting procedures (e.g. radial artery), and re-establish blood flow to branching vessels which would otherwise be occluded during surgical grafting procedures (e.g. the renal arteries during abdominal aortic aneurysm treatment). In addition, the invention addresses other applications such as, but not limited to, producing arterial to venous shunts for hemodialysis patients, bypassing lesions and scar tissue located in the fallopian tubes causing infertility, attaching the ureter to the kidneys during transplants, and bypassing gastrointestinal defects (occlusions, ulcers).